The Things We Share
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Fireworks burst into scene just in time to celebrate something they shared: Love. Sometimes, competition can lead to sharing a good thing. Set right after the end of Pokemon X, after the festival. SerenaXCalem Kalosshipping.


Pokemon Mini's

Presents

"The Things We Share"

**A/N: PLEASE READ! So as I was nearing the end of playing Pokemon X, I concluded that Calem might have a little crush on me (I chose Serena from the beginning). To save everyone the hassle, I will keep the character as Serena and her outfit the same, etc., but some things in the story may be stated as in the result of the Pokemon I caught/chose. For example, Fennekin was my starter and I grabbed Charizard from Professor Sycamore instead of Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Anyway, this story plot is set the evening of the celebration. I hope you enjoy my little SerenaXCalem shipping :).**

**P.S. If I screw up some information or totally miss something that was stated in the game, please forgive me, sometimes I skim dialogues. But I shall stay true to the characters as possible.**

**oOOo**

Serena walked out onto the balcony, carefully walking to the rims on the edge, staring up at the moon. Everything happened so fast, or so it felt like, and she was considered the Pokemon champion of the Kalos region. What could possibly be better? However, it was utterly impossible to accomplish such deeds alone, she reasoned. It may be cheesy, but it's the truth. She could have never done it without Pokemon, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Calem.

Calem.

He was, in fact, probably one of the most vigorous, determined, most motivating rival, trainer, and friend out of everyone she had met. Sure, she always kicked his butt due to her Pokemon being more trained than his, but she loved his attitude, his improvements, and his genuine sportsmanship. Even after beating almost every trainer, leader, Team Flare, and the Elite Four, he was one of the main reasons why she overcame. He was most helpful at the very end, even if she didn't need it. Maybe not in battle, but emotionally and mentally, he was crucial.

When she moved to Vaniville town, Calem's family was the first to greet them. Sure, all the neighbors were friendly, but they were the ones who had helped them get settled. Calem was the first friend she had made, and made the move a lot less harder. To be honest, she didn't want to move, but as in result of her mother losing her job, they had to. She despised Calem for no reason, and it ticked her off when he would playfully tease her about her clothing, or her hair being too long and "fluffy as a Flaaffy". Eventually, a few months after they moved in and the closer the day that their destines become in the making, they became "friends" per say. They "made up" the night before, a truce really, to become "frenemies". Both rivals, and friends. However, as her journey went on, she couldn't help but wonder why he became increasingly friendly towards her, even when they were alone...

"Serena?"

_Speak of the devil..._ She thought, turning around to face him... what can she call him now?

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Her neighbor came a couple steps closer to her, out of the building.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air and to think."

"Let me guess, being the Kalos region champion, saving the whole town from an evil guy and his team who claim they want to make a beautiful world by wiping out Pokemon and people who aren't Team Flare, that 3000 year old guy and his Floette, all the while this big fiesta Professor Sycamore put together for us, mainly you."

He leaned up against the railing right next to me, facing the gleaming city of Lumoise.

"Jealous?" She smirked lightheartedly. _He's just too fun to mess with._

"Nah, fame and fortune isn't for me." He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes, also turning her attention to the city.

"What made you so friendly towards me, my good looks too much to bare?"

Calem just laughed in immediate response.

"Sure, if I had a thing for a girl with a Mega Ampharos hairdo."

That got her steaming.

"I'll just have you know mister, that my hair is soft, luscious, and very flowy."

"Proud to imitate a Pokemon? Was that also on your accomplishment list?"

Serena crossed her arms and huffed, letting the soon-to-be-dead neighbor have his laugh.

"But to answer your question, this journey had really got me thinking, especially with what Lysandre said..." His easy going tone was softly hushed by a more serious tone.

"What are talking about? He was a bone head who just wanted to destroy thing to create a perfect 'Utopia' by his means. He was a radical lunatic if you ask me." She said, giving off a soft chuckle at the end.

"But he was right, about bad people being in the world. How this world is always a competition and very little to nothing can be shared peacefully. This whole journey was basically a battle to be the best between us. Sure, I don't think there's anything wrong with a little competition. But honestly, looking back, my drive was simply to beat you, at first. At the end, I just realize the point was moot, you were better. You are better. What's the point in keeping up the fight?" He shrugged.

Everything was silent between them, only the voices of people, cars, and the sound of Pokemon settled in the background.

"Anyways," He smirked. "You are a natural leader, and you deserve this. I'm no longer jealous, what you did was great. I couldn't have done it. But..."

"You wish you could have." She finished, catching onto what he was saying. "Calem, that's what makes the world go round. It's the good and the bad constantly working together to create harmony. I mean, yeah, it's pokemon AND human nature to compete for the good of themselves. If you're gonna wipe out one, you have to wipe out them all." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, I can't help it if your pokemon was lower leveled than mine." She grinned.

"Probably right." He shrugged, not once taking his glistening eyes off the skyline.

"Hey, I'm kidding. To be honest, when we were in the final battle, I don't think I could've done it without you Calem." She answered honestly.

"Yes you could have, you're just saying that."

"I had forgotten to buy more revives and potions. I really barely had any left."

"You would've managed."

"But you're only thinking one way Calem, do you-" She shut herself up.

_I can't tell him this... it's too cheesy._

"Do I what?"

"Nothing, really..."

"Tell me, don't tell me you're gonna go silent on me." He smirked. "Don't zipper your mouth. Trust me, it looks better on Banette than you."

"Oh gee thanks, anymore pokemon you wanna compare me to?"

He shrugged once more. "Could be worse."

"Oh like what?"

"A Wailord... a Jinx... or maybe even a Magikarp."

"Sorry I asked." She sighed.

"Really, as a friend, tell me. How in the world did I help you?"

She took a deep breath, seeing no way out of this.

"I was nervous... I was so sure I wasn't going to take down a whole organization and a powerful leader." Her eyes flicked from her hands to the city redundantly. "But you... well everyone else, they were so supportive and everything, they were friends I never had, even back in my own town... But you... kept me strong. Your ambitious actions and "wise words" I guess I could call them, really helped me, even after Team Flare and going onto the Elite Four. 'Friends are friends, even when they are apart.' Calem, I may have strong Pokemon, but you have such incredible... way of words in a time of desperate need... even if it was based off a psychopathic phony."

Nothing came from him, and she couldn't even look at him. It was a stupid way of putting it, and she despised the stupid truth. She just wanted to crawl in a hole now, she was sure he would make fun of her, calling her a Mr. Mime or something like that.

"I'm sorry..." She turned to walk away, but was quickly stopped.

"No. Don't be." Serena hesitantly looked at him, his glazed bluish-Grey eyes staring into hers, and it felt different. But still...

"I don't understand Cal-"

"You are my role model Serenity, you make me wanna push myself and you just proved that the impossible is possible." He smiled. "Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna, crazy bunch huh? But you're right they did help. But every battle, every competition, between you and me, was priceless. You say you were nervous but you looked as sure as a mountain standing tall and strong. You had to have some confidence in you. That's when I figured it out."

"Figure what out?"

"That competition, sharing things, can be possible. Sharing wasn't the ring or any physical thing itself, it was the determination we both had, it was that driving ambition that made our blood run, and that's what we both shared. But there was one thing that dunderhead didn't get."

"What's that?"

"Our competition didn't lead to destruction. Our competition proved our love and bondage with our Pokemon, and that's what matters. AZ proved that himself, and he learned that the hard way. Look at us now, we don't hate each other, or else we would've thrown each other off the balcony by now!"

Serena and Calem shared a small chuckle.

"That is true..."

"I guess it isn't about who's the best or who's the last one standing at the end. It's about who's there for you at the end. That's what friends are fr. They're there until the end. So yes, it is cheesy, but it's true."

"Yeah..." She smiled.

"Oh and Serena,"

"Yeah?"

"You know also why I was so friendly to you?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what was going to happen. Even at the Elite Four, I didn't want you to forget about me... I wanted to let you know something, but lost the chance to tell you."

"What's that."

Calem looked down for a moment, and bit his lip. He knew that it might be the last good chance.

_Well, here goes nothing... _With everything telling him not to, he pulled her close, first taking in the reaction of that. Serena blushed deeply.

"Calem wh-"

Cut off, by the quick and brute force of his lips touching hers, she lost it. Her heart was now taken back to the speed of her heart that was going on when she was battling the Elite Four and Team Flare. But it wasn't a feeling of rush, but warmth. Something that made her stomach turn, something that she was sure they both had shared.

"Serena?" 

His sweet voice snapped her back into reality, and she saw a look of disappointment on his face. Not like the one in battle, but the one as if he had ruined it all. He turned but this time, she stopped him.

"Rejecting you would be like rejecting a shiny Eevee. Lovable, valuable, and never wanting to let you go." She took off he hat, and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Fireworks burst into scene just in time to celebrate something they shared: Love. Sometimes, competition can lead to sharing a good thing.

_Cheesy, cliche, but a bittersweet truth._

**oOOo**

**A/N: I wrote this so much differently than I had planned, but it happens. Again, I apologize for any mistakes, I did as much research so I could make this fairly accurate. I hope you like it and Review!**


End file.
